Talk:Bard/@comment-10880231-20150717005255/@comment-4091261-20150723053346
I can tell by your description, Shattenherz, that you are not mechanically strong enough to handle . Looking at at the surface, he is utter shit. I admit, from a surface view looking at how the abilities work, he is pretty shitty. Though looking at the underlying utility in mechanics, there is a much larger depth to this champion and I'll give you some insight that may help your games. are good. They give him something no other character has, the ability to gain experience by simply roaming around. To top it off, it gives mana too, but has that so it's not too unique. Although it simply gives just that. It isn't something worth risking anything to get. So anyone who, "leaves their adc alone," in a bad situation is not a terrible but a terrible support. The only good reason to get these chimes is when there is little to no risk when getting these chimes. Hence why pros use buy timers to figure out when to roam. It is just a benefit to something that supports always do, drop wards around the place. is unreliable, yes. Unreliable for a good reason. That reason being that it has the largest skillshot stun range in the game. "But, Random Blue Chicken, the ability details says only has 950 range a hurp-de-dur" Well yeah, that's the FIRST part. Once the ~spiritual energy~ hits a target, it drops the 950 range and goes onto its follow up range, which is roughly 450 units. That means that using it at max range means that the can reach up to 1400 UNITS. For comparison, with the explosion radius included reaches up to a maximum of a 1150 unit stun range. That said, extraordinarily safe stuns can be landed with as soon as level 1. is a mediocre heal. It acts exactly like a health relic in Twisted Treeline. What's the difference? Well, can place it anywhere on the map. ... ANYWHERE ON THE MAP That said, if can give a health relic to anyone anywhere on the map, then why not do just that? The ability to sustain other lanes during the laning phase grants a gigantic edge over the opposing laners granting much more pressure in those lanes so long as the allies are trading with the enemies at all. This is a utility that is very useful against very enemies with powerful initiation at level 1 as even if was leveled first, would still need to watch out for and . So might as well give sustain to the other lanes while playing passive for only one level. Also, direct heals do not destroy shrines, so the speed boost can still prevent catches without destroying other lanes' sustaining opportunities. is essentially the problem you have to deal with in any random solo queue as a jungler. That there is no follow up. That said, never expect follow up. should only jump in on an enemy if he alone can do something significant against them if the team isn't coordinated. Most likely if successfully does something against the enemy, there will be follow up but it doesn't matter if there isn't cause he did his job: making the enemy paranoid. Speaking of paranoia, it does give away location, but doesn't have to take the portal. can set the enemy up to warding the area over the wall as he just walks around the side of the wall to stun the poor soul. is not that hard to dodge, but then again, it's not that hard to land. Anyone who's played or should already be used to the delay as their delays are even worse than . Although speaking of delays, simply a delaying tool. So essentially the real only time to use it is when needs more time. An example of an excellent time to use it is when is surrounded by enemies while his ult is running and the entire team is coming to back him up. Ulting and the enemies gives Mundo time to heal his health back up while the team collapses in for a teamfight. While it is usually used to delay enemies' escape, it can be used to delay a tank's brutal massacre as when he comes out of stasis he can disrupt the enemy team swiftly to turn a fight around. is bad in comparison to other supports if the player does not utilize all that he is able to do. When is used efficiently, he is incredibly difficult to deal with.